The Masquerade
by Rawwrrr xx
Summary: "You were my Queen. You were my only one, and will always be my only one." He told her. She gasped. "You've become quite the charmer in the last five years Peter Pan." Wendy/Peter. Fluff...kinda


**Just a little thing i cooked up. I hope you all like it. I dreamt about it and thought "Why Not?" ...enjoy! _Rawwrrr x_**

* * *

"Oh, do hurry up Wendy!" her mother shouted from the bottom of the staircase. "We will be late if you don't hasten. Your father won't be happy if we're late to this masquerade."

_Oh, do calm down mother!_ She thought as she fixed her skirts. It was only once in a lifetime that a girl would be invited to a masquerade like this one. It was the talk of the society recently. The Mason's were to introduce their 'son' tonight. Apparently he was adopted, and the girls said that he was a charming young man with brilliant smile and vibrant green eyes. It was to be said that he had a wicked sense of humour and a quick tongue.

"I'm coming mother!" she shouted down the stairs. Fixing her skirts once more before leaving her room. It was only a matter of days before her parent's moved her out of the nursery and into her own, personal bedroom. She's been there ever since. She descended down the stairs and found her mother waiting. Her glorious mother, with an outstanding face and that hidden kiss. It was what she found most appealing about her mother. Wendy, too, had one of those hidden kisses, from the boy who never grew up in the land that never grows old.

"Oh Wendy." Her mother gushed. "You look beautiful"

"Thank-you mother." She replied. "Tonight is once in a lifetime chance of course. I found it necessary to look as good as possible."

"Of course darling. If you're lucky, I'm sure that Thomas Queen may even propose." Her mother smiled. She gushed and laughed at the thought. Engaged by tonight? Oh, the possibility enthralled her. She spent most of the carriage ride to the Mason's country mansion thinking about the boy in question. He had just turned 20 years old, and finished with school. He was to start practicing medicine in the fall, in the south of the country. Would she have to move? Would she want to? She didn't know.

"Darling we're here. Masques on." Her mother told her. The beautiful masque covered the portion of skin around her eyes. It was a deep black with a bejewelled surface. Each emerald and amber stone sparkling against the dim light coming from the house. Her dress, a deep emerald colour with black lace and her amber pendant were, by far, the best in the room. She looked beautiful, even if she didn't realise that. Her mother linked arms with her and entered into the impressive entrance hall. The wide walls and the domed ceiling made for a brilliant first impression of the house, and of the family.

"Ah Mrs. Darling and Wendy! Oh, do come in! It's so good to see you again."

"Ramona!" Her mother greeted, letting go of her daughter and embracing her friend. "I've missed you! I hope your travels went well, and hope you've been well this whole time."

"Yes, of course! We've all been very well. Our travels were very good. John enjoyed it a lot, and Peter loved being able to see the world outside of London."

"Peter?" Wendy asked. "Your son?"

"Why, of course. Whom else would I be talking about?"

"Forgive me Mrs. Mason, I merely got ahead of myself."

"You're forgiven. But do make sure that it doesn't happen again Wendy. A young lady like yourself cannot be asking such silly questions."

"I apologize." She replied.

"Wendy, darling, why don't you go and find your Father and brothers?" her mother asked.

"Of course." She replied. She left the hall, walking out onto the patio of the back garden. The masquerade ball continued below, not noticing the stunning girl by herself above them. She descended the staircase and strolled between the crowds of people looking for her brothers and father.

"Wendy!" a crowd of young boys called from the gardens at the back of the party. Each one had a black masque with a different coloured stone and a feather in each. They all looked so dashing in their tails, so different than when she first welcomed them into their family. From tatters to tails. They were very privileged. She compared them to the boy who had taken her heart. She wondered if perhaps he had gotten more lost boys, if he had forgotten about her, got a new Wendy Lady, the lost boys having a new mother, or perhaps if he was still in Neverland, could it be that he was here? On earth? In London? Or even at this masquerade?

"Boys!" she exclaimed. "You all look so handsome in your suits."

"Thank you sister." They replied. Tootles came forward and pulled at her hand.

"We've got a surprise for you sister." He said, dragging her away from the party and into the gardens. He lead her trough many rose bushes and around many corners until she came face to face with a boy. He was alone, sitting at a bench hidden behind a colossal hedge. A fine place to hide when one would need to think to themselves.

"Tootles, what are you showing me?" she asked the boy who still held her hand.

"You don't see it?" he asked her.

"See what? The boy? Tootles he's thinking. We should leave him alone. He obviously wants to be alone with his thought." She scolded. But he didn't listen.

"Peter. Peter. We've found her. Wendy." At the mention of her name the boy looked up. He had the most amazing deep, green eyes and a masque that framed those beautiful orbs. There was a single blue feather that protruded from the top and a deep amber jewel placed in the top left hand corner. He stood up and walked towards the group of seven boys and one lonesome girl. He looked familiar to her, but he was a man. Surely she had never set eyes on this person, she would remember such a heavenly face and beautiful eyes.

"You've grown up." He said. He had a strange American twinge to his voice, like once upon a time he lived there. His voice was deep and masculine, but childish. Like he was reacquainting himself with a long lost childhood friend. Surely she had never been friends with this boy. This man. "You're so much different than since I last saw you. You're more refined. Ladylike…Grown up."

"Sir, I am eighteen years old. I am a woman. Of course I am refined and ladylike. It's how a respectable woman should act." She countered. This man knew her, from where she didn't know, but she was so much different now than she ever was. He laughed at her speech.

"Still stubborn though…..and beautiful." He told her. She smiled. It was rare for her to be told she was beautiful by a man.

"What is your name, Sir?" she asked. His face fell.

"You do not remember me?" he asked.

"Surely, I may if I knew your name."

"Peter. Its Peter." Her heartbeat increased and she inhaled.

"Mrs. Mason's son?" she asked.

"Adopted son." He replied.

"And what, may I ask, is your real surname?" His face fell even further.

"You've forgotten me."

"A lady does not forget such a beautiful man as yourself." She replied. "I am sure I know you, just from where I do not know."

"You wish to know my surname?"

"Yes."

"My surname is Pan." He told her. She gasped in shock and covered her beating heart. It couldn't be. He was supposed to be in Neverland. "My name is Peter Pan."

"Oh my." She said. It was all too much. One was not supposed to cry in front of a man, or in fact anyone. But she had to. The boy who never grew up, the boy she spent five years looking at the stars, wondering if he was out there thinking of her, was here. In front of her, and very alive.

"You remember me now?" he asked. She nodded, unable to speak due to the wracking sobs that tore through her body. She felt a pair of strong arms embrace her, and she melted into the warmth of his body. She cried onto his chest, and wrapped her arms around him. She could feel him kissing her forehead, her hair and her temples. The last thing she heard was her brothers departing to leave the pair alone.

**Peter Pan. Wendy Darling. Peter Pan. Wendy Darling. Peter Pan. Wendy Darling. ****Peter Pan. Wendy Darling. Peter Pan. Wendy Darling. Peter Pan. Wendy Darling. ********Peter Pan.**

"When did you leave Neverland? When did you come to earth? To London?" she asked him as they strolled through the gardens.

"Two days after you left. Neverland held nothing for me when you left. Hook was dead, the lost boys were gone, you weren't there to tell me stories and make sure I took my medicine." He laughed. That tremendous laugh that could light up her world.

"And you've been in London all of this time?"

"Well, I went travelling with the Mason's last year. You may have heard about that." He told her. She nodded and looked down.

"About the Mason's." she spoke quietly. His arm linked with hers tensed, his whole body became rigid.

"Yes?"

"How did you become part of their family?" she questioned.

"They found me when I fell. They were on their way home from a party and they found me in Hyde Park. They pitied me and brought me home to clean up and change. When they found out that I had no parents, they took me under their wing. I'm very grateful to the Mason's for taking me in. I wouldn't be alive today if it were not for them."

"You like living with them? I mean, having parents and growing up?" she asked. He nodded.

"I do."

"You look beautiful Peter." She told him. "You look so grown up. You're a-"

"I'm a man. I know." He said. She could tell that he didn't want her to say it.

"You're a Gentleman. That is so much better than being just a man. You'll be a lucky catch for some unsuspecting lady." She praised, and hoped that maybe that lady was her some day. He laughed.

"A husband? Me? I don't think I'll make a very good one." He said to her.

"Oh, I'm sure you will Peter. My time in Neverland showed me that. You treated me like a Queen when I was there."

"You _were_ my Queen. You were my only one, and will always be my only one." He told her. She gasped.

"You've become quite the charmer in the last five years Peter Pan." She observed. " You seemed so naïve when we first met."

"Naïve? Like, when I thought a kiss was called a thimble?" She blushed. She remembered that very well. Pirates surrounding them as she gave him her 'thimble'. She touched the spot just above her mouth where the hidden kiss survived. Where it would always be as a reminder of her first kiss.

"Yes, that's a brilliant example." She told him. He smiled and led her up some steps to the patio outside the house. She had come full circle. "Do you ever miss it Peter?"

"Miss what?" he asked looking at the stars. She quirked an eyebrow and continued.

"Neverland?"

"No."

"No? But it was your home for so long." She said.

"Yes, but even when I was there, I was searching for something. Anything to fill the gap in my heart. When I found you, that gap was filled. So completely and fully, that I felt happy again. I could live with just you, and abandon the lost boys. I would have been happy. But you took your liking to them, became a mother to them. What made you happy, made me happy. I couldn't break your heart. When you said that you wanted to go back. I thought that maybe you didn't feel it. You didn't feel the connection. So I held onto this stupid idea that I would be fine by myself. Without you. I was an idiot to think that. Like I said, I left just two days after you. I couldn't stay there. You had tainted everything. I tried to find you when I fell, I couldn't. Then the Mason's found me."

"I don't understand. How did I fill the gap in your heart?" she asked.

"Because, your Wendy. Red handed Gill. You're the girl that meant everything to me. The one I loved." Her heart broke. Loved. "The one I still love."

"You love me?" she asked. She was so full of joy that she didn't understand. Why was she so excited about this statement.

"More than my own life." He told her, looking into her eyes. He put his hand into his jacket pocket, and pulled out the thimble she gave him almost five years ago. "It's why I carry this with me everyday." He placed it back into his pocket, and gently touched the feather in his masque, "It's why I'm wearing a feather that you had in your hair in Neverland. And why I'm wearing a jewel that matched the exact colour of you eyes and hair." He then touched her hair, ran his hand down her slender neck and down her arm. When he reached her hand he gently intertwined their fingers and pulled her closer. "Wendy Darling, I love you so much. I love you more than I love nature. Or taking adventures. Or staying a child. I grew up for you Wendy. I became a man so that I could be close to you." She was crying. Sobbing. This was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever said to her.

"I love you too." She cried. She removed her amber pendant and turned it around so Peter could see the back. There, nestled into the bronze metal was the acorn he gave to her when they first met. The acorn that saved her life. They embraced. He removed himself and lifted his hands to her masque. In one sweeping motion it was gone. On the ground along with his. And he was kissing her. So much more passionately than five years ago. When he knew nothing of kissing and courting, and marriage. When he was still a boy, and not a man.

**Peter Pan. Wendy Darling. Peter Pan. Wendy Darling. Peter Pan. Wendy Darling. ****Peter Pan. Wendy Darling. Peter Pan. Wendy Darling. Peter Pan. Wendy Darling. ********Peter Pan.**

"Darling you're going to be late" her mother called from the bottom of the staircase.

"Coming mother!" she called back. She descended the stair in such a hurry that she almost tripped over her skirts. "I'm here! I'm ready."

"Good. You look so beautiful." Her mother observed. "You look perfect."

"Thank you mother." She blushed. Her mother smiled and stroked her cheek. "Mother. Stop! You'll ruin my make up."

"Look at my little tomboy…worrying about make up. I'm proud of you." Her mother said. "Oh, look. I'm getting emotional. Let's get you to the church before I start crying. Come on now. Into the carriage." They both hustled towards the brilliant white carriage outside the door. She stopped and turned to her mother. "What is it sweetie?"

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Were you this happy when you married Daddy?" she asked.

"Of course sweetie! I daresay almost as happy as you are now!" her mother replied. And as they got into the carriage Wendy thought about it. And realised, that her wedding day, when she married Peter Pan, was the most spectacular day of her life. Just as her daughters would be today.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Now all you gotta do is press that nice, little green button. You know the one! Below this. Please rate and review! I can't get better if you don't!**


End file.
